Peyton List
Peyton List is an American actress and model who portrays Lucy Lane on The CW's Smallville. Biography List was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to Douglas List and wife Sherri Anderson but grew up in Baltimore, Maryland, with her sister Brittany List. She began her education at Cedarcroft pre-school and Calvert School, and then went to the Roland Park Country School in Baltimore. At the age of nine, she began career as model. Her first significant commercial appearance was as one of the "daughters next door" (together with her sister) in Washington Square. She studied ballet at the School of American Ballet in New York City. List had a minor role in the HBO television series Sex and the City in 2000. The following year, she played a small part in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and started a three-year run as Lucy Montgomery on the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. She left the soap opera in 2005 and later appeared as Lucy Lane in an episode of Smallville, and reprised her role on the final season in 2010. In the same year, she guest-starred on Without a Trace, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, and One Tree Hill. In 2006, List was a series regular on the NBC drama Windfall, as Tally Reida. The series was canceled after one season, and List had a recurring role on the short-lived ABC drama Day Break. During the 2007 pilot season, List was cast in another ABC series, Big Shots, in which she played the role of Cameron Collinsworth, daughter of Dylan McDermott's character. The series also was canceled after one season. List also guest-starred on several television shows, including Moonlight, Ghost Whisperer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Monk, Hawaii Five-0, and House of Lies. From 2008 to 2013, List appeared in a recurring role on the critically acclaimed AMC series Mad Men, playing Don Draper's fill-in secretary who later became Roger Sterling's second wife. From 2009 to 2010, List starred on another ABC series FlashForward, as Nicole Kirby. In film, she appeared in The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005), Shuttle (2008), and Meeting Evil (2011). In 2013, List was cast in the female lead role of Cara Coburn on The CW series The Tomorrow People. The series was cancelled after single season. The following year, she had the recurring roles in the CW series The Flash, and ABC short-lived prime time soap opera Blood & Oil. In 2016, she was cast as lead character in the CW science fiction police drama Frequency. Trivia *Has been on the cover of Girl's Life magazine more times than anyone else. *Studied with the School of American Ballet *Her debut on As the World Turns (1956) was on December 14, 2001. *Appears in ads for Dooney & Bourke. *She has been the cover model of many magazines including "Your Prom" (2002) and "Bridal Guide" (April 2004) *Is a New-York based Ford model. *Has one older sister who is called "Brittany". Appearances References Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Ten Cast Category:Guest Cast